Under normal circumstances, the immune system exhibits immune tolerance (i.e. lack of immune responsiveness) to self-antigens. Abnormalities in self-tolerance lead to immune responses against self and debilitating inflammatory disorders commonly called autoimmune diseases. These include rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes, systemic lupus erythematosis, inflammatory bowel disease (e.g., Crohn's disease), myasthenia gravis, multiple sclerosis, among many others. Current therapy has variable success and is fraught with risks of over-immunosuppression. Therefore, there is a need for improved immunosuppressive agents that are more effective in treating autoimmune disorders. More effective immunomodulatory agents, particularly those able to restore immunologic tolerance, would therefore be of great benefit.
Transplantation is the current treatment of choice for end-stage heart, kidney, and liver disease. Although improved post-transplant immunosuppression has led to excellent short-term allograft survival, acute rejection still occurs and long-term results remain inadequate. Moreover, sub-clinical rejection is still relatively frequent on protocol biopsies and may contribute to chronic rejection. Finally, current therapy requires life-long immunosuppression with attendant risks of infection and malignancy.
Therefore, there is a need for improved immunosuppressive agent that are both more effective and more specific for prevention of rejection (with less generalized immunosuppression and side-effects). The ideal therapy would consist of a finite course of treatment that would induce specific tolerance (lack of responsiveness) for the transplant, while leaving the immune system intact to defend against other threats. Achieving tolerance would reduce rejection, increase long-term engraftment, and eliminate continuous immunosuppression, thereby reducing morbidity, mortality, and cost.